Memorias de un Héroe
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Harry llegó a la epifanía de su vida. Bueno a dos; prefería a los hombres y le gustaba su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.


**Este fic participa en el Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". En el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" con Ron Weasley & Harry Potter. **

**Nada me pertenece. Todo es de JK.**

 **No-beteado. Lo que significa que será actualizado en cuanto mi Beta termine.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

No sabía cuando había comenzado esto. Pudo haber sido el día en que se conocieron, cuando él lo trató como un niño normal –riendo y comiendo dulces. O quizás fue cuando se sacrificó en esa prueba, tal vez todo inició el día en que descubrieron que era un hablante de parsél y se quedó a su lado a pesar de lo que su crianza le dijera. O, probablemente, fue cuando a pesar de tener una pierna rota se había puesto delante de él- y de Hermione- para protegerlos de un supuesto asesino loco, Sirius.

No importaba cuando comenzó, lo importante era preguntarse ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Debió haberse preocupado cuando el rechazo de todos en Hogwarts no le había dolido tanto como el suyo, aunque en ese momento lo atribuyó a que era su mejor amigo y obviamente su traición le dolería más que el de un montón de conocidos. Pero no lo entendió en ese momento, ni en los meses siguientes tampoco en la primera tarea. Recién ahora venía a entender todo-sus sentimientos, ideas y emociones.

Ahora que lo veía flotando en el Lago Negro, pálido y con suave color verdoso en su tez blanca producida por el agua. Con su cabello flotando a su alrededor. Vulnerable en el territorio de la gente del agua, donde podía ser herido.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que Harry llegó a la epifanía de su vida. Bueno, no. Pero sí descubrió algo de si mismo. En realidad dos cosas. Uno: le gustaban los hombres- que no era realmente un gran descubrimiento, considerando que había revisado más a Viktor y a Cedric que a Hermione y Cho en el baile de Navidad. Y dos, que en su humilde opinión era más trascendental, le gustaba su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

* * *

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando y en un silencio taciturno, al menos de su parte. La revelación que había tenido no le molestaba tanto como pensaba que debería, así que no era eso la razón de su silencio. Sino el darse cuenta que tenía un flechazo- _un enamoramiento-_ en su muy hetero mejor amigo; su muy hetero mejor amigo que estaba colado - y no aceptándolo- de su también hetero mejor amiga. Mejor amiga, más conocida como Hermione Granger, que estaba sentada frente a él, mirándolo fija y severamente.

—¡Harry James...!

—No grites, mujer. Que ya te lo cuento—exhaló cansado, sabía que Hermione tenía buenas intenciones, pero no sabía si quería decirle la verdad. —vamos, no puedo contártelo aquí. Demasiados oídos— dijo, mirando a Lavender y Parvati quienes, curiosamente, se habían detenido a un par de metros de ellos.

Subieron hasta su dormitorio, ya que él no podía subir al dormitorio de las niñas, que tenía un solo ocupante, Neville que leía un libro de ¿Pociones?

—¿Neville? —apuntó al libro de la asignatura detestada de muchos en Hogwarts.

—Oh, es para el ensayo de esta semana. ¿Necesitan que me vaya?

—Si no te molesta—habló Hermione, mirando a Harry, que tensaba y relajaba los músculos de la espalda períodicamente.

—Claro—Longbottom se encogió de hombros y con un saludo sobre estos se fue.

—Cuéntamelo todo—ordenó la chica, sentándose en la cama de Ron, la más cercana a la de Harry.

—Verás-no, te contaré algo primero. Me gustan los hombres. Soy gay. —inhaló, esperando la reacción de la castaña. Al no escuchar gritos ni amenazas o algo, la miró. Ella lo miró de vuelta can cara de "¿y a mí qué?" —Bien, pues. Está este chico que me gusta—vió a su amiga animarse y sentarse un poco más derecha. Por más que Hermione dijera que esos temas no le interesaban, en el fondo sí lo hacían. —Pero _él_ es...hetero y le gusta una chica. Y..yo...

—Oh, Harry—se lamentó un segundo la oji castaña, mirándolo con lástima antes de recomponerse y enderezarse nuevamente. —Pero, ¿se lo dijiste? ¿le contaste a _él_ esto o son solo suposiciones tuyas?

—Lo conozco, Hermione. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

—Pero...-

—No—la cortó antes de que dijera nada más. Ella tenía la habilidad de convercerlo de hacer cosas y él no quería eso, no ahora. —si te lo conté fue para que te quedaras tranquila, no necesito tu ayuda, ya se me pasará y estaré bien. Siempre lo estoy. —murmuró, más para si mismo que para ella.

Fue lo último que hablaron del tema en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Le encantaría poder decir que después de esa conversación todo había mejorado, pero no era cierto. Y él no tenía la costumbre de mentirse a si mismo y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Desde su conversación con Hermione la castaña se había empeñado en descubrir quien era el misterioso chico- _él_ \- y le parecía demasiado hilarante que el muchacho que descartó primero era al que buscaba. Su amiga jamás descubriría a su crush. Nunca.

También comenzó a notar que al parecer se le hacía guapo a varios alumnos, y alumnas aunques ellas no le interesaban, de Hogwarts y Dumstrangs. Y un día por pura curiosidad terminó durmiendo con uno de sus compañeros de colegio. No hacía falta decir que esos esporádicos encuentros se repitieron, varias veces.

* * *

Todo había acabado, la guerra, el estrés, las perdidas, el terror y el dolor. Todo. Voldemort estaba muerto y él, Harry, estaba vivo. Había sobrevivido. Lo había logrado.

Se aferró a su mano, la adrenalina y el miedo circulando por su cuerpo era tal que ni siquiera estar tocando a su crush le provocaba algo. Porque sí; a pesar de todo su esfuerzo seguía enamorado de Ron. Y el idiota no se daba cuenta. Suspiró, soltando la pálida y pecosa mano que pronto se alejó de la suya.

Y con un poco de desesperación y mucha decepción vio como sus mejores amigos se reunían en un tierno, pero apasionado beso en medio del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Tres años más, habían terminado- Ron y él- el entrenamiento para ser Aurores. Habían salido a celebrar su graduación a un bar en el mundo muggle, solo ellos tres. Hermione y Ron, junto con él. No había querido ir. Porque a pesar de todo-los años de relación amorosa entre sus mejores amigos, sus múltiples ex novios- no se había _des_ enamorado de Ron. Y en su gran día no quería acordarse de que este había elegido a Hermione. De todas maneras la castaña terminó convenciéndolo de ir [— _Aunque sea un rato, ¿sI? Por mí. Por favor._ ] Al final de pasar de prometerle salir un rato con ellos, tomarse una copa y luego podría irse a casa terminó bebiendo hasta tarde con Ron, la castaña habiéndose retirado temprano. Se fueron del bar solo porque el camarero los echó. Caminaron hasta su apartamento, que no quedaba lejos del bar. Era la razón por la que Hermione eligiera ese bar en específico. Los conocía a la perfección.

Sin saber como terminaron en la cama del pelinegro. Maraña de extremidades, besos húmedos y movimientos descoordinados. Pasión y lujuria sin adulterar. Gemidos lascivos y placer inimaginado. Todo y más.

Pero la mañana llegó. Y con ella las consecuencias.

Lo miró levantarse tambaleándose. Su cabello pelirrojo desordenado y su piel pálida reflejaba el sol de la mañana. Buscaba su ropa afanosamente sin mirar en su dirección. Su cuerpo alto y esculpido tenía manchas púrpuras y rasguños. Se terminó de vestir y por primera vez desde que se despertaran lo miró. Sabía como, probablemente, se veía. Libertino total. No le importaba. No ahora.

—Te quiero, ya sabes—susurró en el silencio de su habitación, mirando los ojos azules de su ya no secreto amor.

—Lo sé—murmuró de vuelta, y con un chasquido desapareció. Lo único que esperaba es que no fuera de su vida, no lo soportaría.

Se dejó caer en las almohada, echando un brazo sobre sus ojos para tapar el sol. Y para ocultar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Ron tenía que tomar una decisión, pero él ya sabía cual sería. Siempre lo supo. Lamentablemente su estúpido corazón no lo entendía. No atendía razones.

Un sollozó desgarró su pecho. Ahora deseaba, y no por primera vez, que Ron no fuera su mejor amigo y que Hermione no fuera la novia de este. No tenía a quién acudir. No tenía a nadie. Nadie. Y quizá nunca los tuvo.

* * *

 **¡Pos Hola!**

 **Ahm...sí, mi fascinación por emparejar a Harry no termina. Jamás lo hará.**

 **Sí, el título como siempre es la canción que sonaba al momento de terminar el fic. De Saurom, en su álbum Sueños.**

 **¡Dejen un review!**

 **Cas,fuera**


End file.
